Problemas de ascensor
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: Harry y Hermione se quedan encerrados en un ascensor,con sus hormonas,el calor y su atracción como enemigos.¿Que puede pasar en tan propicia situación?Reto de LPDF.


**¡Hola!Bueno,esto es fruto de un reto de LPDF(no recuerdo cual,sorry).Me gustó escribirlo y,aunque no estoy del todo conforme con el resultado,quiero compartirlo con vosotros.Además,no quería publicarlo hasta tener listo el 7º capitulo de "Preparando mi boda...".**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

El pánico lo recorrió completamente, provocando que la tensión en sus músculos se hiciera más que evidente. Cualquiera que lo viera no podría evitar reírse de su situación.

El chico que con diecisiete años se había enfrentado al mago oscuro más poderoso del siglo estaba totalmente aterrorizado ante la idea de estar encerrado en un ascensor con su mejor amiga.

Ja, como se notaba que nadie lo conocía excepto ella.

No le daba miedo Hermione, ni mucho menos. Tenía miedo de sí mismo. De sus deseos. De sus hormonas. Pero, sobre todo, tenía miedo de su corazón.

En ese momento, tuvo ganas de chocarse repetidamente contra la pared o, mejor aún, de lanzarse a sí mismo un Avada Kedavra. Eso serviría para curar su estupidez. Porque era estúpido. ¿Cómo si no había terminado enamorándose de su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger?

Justo cuando empezaba a considerar seriamente la idea de suicidarse, la voz de Hermione le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y en seguida se giró para mirarla.

Junto a él, ya no había una niña sabelotodo y despeinada, había una mujer. Hermione había crecido bastante en los últimos años, y el estar libre de presiones la había ayudado a abrirse y dar a conocer a la Hermione que había convivido con él y Ron durante siete años.

El problema para Harry había surgido precisamente al darse cuenta de ello. Y, en aparente castigo por su ceguera (nunca mejor dicho) y estupidez, ahora se encontraba encerrado en un ascensor muggle, un veinticinco de Julio, en Londres, con una humedad asfixiante y en compañía de la mujer de sus sueños. Desde luego, los castigos divinos se habían modernizado y encrudecido.

Hermione, al darse cuenta de que Harry no le prestaba atención, empezó a enfadarse ligeramente. ¿Por que no le hacía caso? Estaban en una situación desfavorable, y había que solucionarlo.

Bueno, puede que estuviera exagerando un poquito. Y puede también que estuviera tan acostumbrada a tener la total atención de Harry cuando le hablaba que, al no contar con ella, algo peligrosamente parecido a los celos (por lo que sea o quien sea que absorbiera sus pensamientos) la recorría, transformándola en algo que siempre había odiado. Y eso la irritaba todavía más.

Decidida a solucionar la situación, alzó un poco el tono de voz, consiguiendo la atención de Harry.

-Bueno, ahora que he recuperado su atención de las musarañas, Sr. Potter, ¿le importaría ayudarme a pensar una solución para salir de aquí?

-Eh…sí, claro, Hermione. ¿Tienes la varita?

Al ver como Hermione alzaba la ceja, volvió a enrojecer al recordar la razón por la que se había ido al mundo de Harmonilandia: en el veraniego vestido que Hermione usaba ese día no cabía la varita. Y el bolso con la varita seguía en la mesa de la castaña.

Antes de volver a perder el hilo de la conversación, volvió a centrar su atención en la castaña, que parecía extrañamente más sonriente. Decidido a no perder el control y así evitar hacer el ridículo frente a su amiga, Harry analizó la situación para intentar buscar una solución coherente.

Hermione y él estaban encerrados en un ascensor, solos, con un calor de mil demonios y parecía que el aire acondicionado no funcionaba, sin varitas ni medios de comunicación muggles. Y, encima, su propia temperatura corporal subía conforme descendía su cordura.

Harry, desesperado, se pasó la mano por la cara con frustración. Aquello no podía empeorar.

Hermione, por su parte, empezaba a desesperarse. Nunca se había sentido incómoda en compañía de Harry, pero esa situación había cambiado últimamente. Y empeoraba por momentos.

El calor, las hormonas y el cambio ofrecido en el cuerpo de Harry estaban haciendo estragos en su siempre fría mente. O salía de allí o se volvía loca.

Intentando disipar los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza, la castaña entabló conversación con su amigo, que parecía haberse vuelto a ir de su cuerpo.

-Bueno, Harry, no podemos hacer mucho, así que, para no aburrirnos mientras esperamos, ¿que te parece si hablamos un poco? Al menos nos entretendremos.

Al moreno no pareció agradarle la idea, pero no fue capaz de negarse. De esa forma, empezaron a hablar de trabajo, de política, de los tiempos escolares hasta que, finalmente, tocaron el tema que ambos llevaban meses evitando y que era la comidilla de la comunidad mágica en general y sus amigos en particular: sus relaciones amorosas.

-Bueno, Harry, parece que últimamente no sales con nadie. ¿Te aburren las chicas con las que sales o simplemente te has cansado de ir de una a otra?

Hermione, cansada ya de estar de pie, se había sentado en el suelo minutos antes, y el calor la había obligado a intentar refrescarse, para tortura de Harry.

El moreno escuchaba a medias las palabras de su amiga, y el calor, la distracción que la castaña suponía y la confianza intangible que existía entre ellos provocaron una inesperada respuesta del moreno.

-¿Para que quiero a otras si te tengo a ti a mi lado?

Sorprendidos, ambos se miraron sin saber que decir. Miel y esmeralda se unieron, fundiéndose como siempre había sido, y en ese momento, desapareció todo de sus mentes. Simplemente dejaron que sus impulsos y su corazón tomaran el control de sus cuerpos.

Sus labios se unieron, terminando el puzzle que ambos formaban. Sus cerebros simplemente se concentraron en el otro. Sus lenguas bailaban en armonía. Sus corazones bailaban, aliviados por fin de estar junto a su gemelo.

Ambos querían disfrutar de ese primer beso. El primero entre ambos, a pesar de que sus labios habían conocido a otros.

Ternura, por los años juntos y todo lo ocurrido en sus vidas, viéndose crecer.

Cariño, por las aventuras vividas juntos, la fuerte amistad que sentían y la confianza que siempre habían compartido.

Pasión, por la fuerte química durante años reprimida.

Amor, algo que nació en sus corazones desde ese primero de Septiembre y que fue haciéndose más fuerte, indestructible al paso del tiempo, los estereotipos y las malas artes de terceros.

Sin embargo, a pesar de ser héroes reconocidos y leyendas en la historia del mundo mágico, seguían siendo humanos, y el oxígeno era vital para su supervivencia. Y si sobrevivir significaba seguir disfrutando de lo que acababan de experimentar, desde luego que querían seguir viviendo. Seguir viviendo muchos, muchos años.

Al recuperar un poco la conciencia, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. Y no fue necesario nada más. Se comunicaron todos sus secretos sin palabras, las miradas transmitían los sentimientos tanto tiempo negados, las sonrisas confirmaban el reencuentro de dos corazones unidos. La conexión invisible entre ambos volvía a aparecer.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la inutilidad de las palabras, estas parecían hacer más dulce el momento.

Harry se acercó, y rozando suavemente los labios de una sonrojada Hermione, murmuró suavemente el secreto peor guardado de ambos.

-Te amo.

La castaña sonrió, y guiñándole un ojo, terminó con la escasa distancia que los separaba.

-Y yo a ti.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el momento en que las esperadas palabras se hicieron realidad. Mucho menos, que dos cabezas rubias y dos pelirrojas desaparecían de su escondite, sonriendo satisfechos.

Ellos seguían besándose, abrazándose y amándose, inmersos en su mundo. Pero esta vez, juntos.


End file.
